


Three Wishes

by dianxiaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Bad Luck, Cat, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Gender-neutral Reader, Genie Seven, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, Happy Ending, Home, How do you tag :(, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Living Together, Loneliness, Love, Magic, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, This is Bad, Three Wishes, Wishes, but its okay because 707 is there for them, main character is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianxiaa/pseuds/dianxiaa
Summary: Luck has never been on your side. For your entire life, it always felt as if there was a dark shadow casting over you. You often thought that perhaps you did something awful in your past life, something unspeakable that the universe decided you should atone for.That being said, however, your current situation seemed to be much worse than just some bad luck.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is by far the longest fic i’ve written so far(and yet its still really short dhejsk), i’m not super proud of it but i hope whoever's reading can enjoy it nonetheless! i’ve had this idea for a while now and i just had to finally get it out haha.

Luck has never been on your side. For your entire life, it always felt as if there was a dark shadow casting over you. You often thought that perhaps you did something awful in your past life, something unspeakable that the universe decided you should atone for.

That being said, however, your current situation seemed to be much worse than just some  _bad luck_.

Walking through your front door after a hard day at work, you didn’t expect to see a strange man standing in the middle of your living room.

“W-who are you..?” you asked fearfully, stumbling back towards the door.

“I am 707! The defender of justice, here at your service!” the strange man exclaimed. 

You watched on with apprehension as he picked up the oil lamp on your coffee table. You had purchased it from the thrift store a week earlier thinking it’d be a nice decoration.

“Its been a while since i’ve been summoned,” he said wistfully, “So, what are your wishes?” 

“...huh?” 

“I’m a genie! 707 the great, and I offer you, the one who has awakened me, three wishes!”

On second thought...maybe the universe wasn’t out to get you after all?

-

In hindsight, perhaps you shouldn’t have so readily accepted a stranger claiming to have magical wish-granting powers, but at this point in your life, you couldn’t really find it in you to care even if he  _ was  _ a serial killer or something. 

Besides, he was good company. He was nice, funny, and not to mention  _cute_.  You’ve never really had friends before, so nobody could blame you for wanting him to stick around. 

“So, have you decided on your first wish yet?”

“Hmmm...i’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think i’ve made up my mind,” you began, “God Seven, I wish for a cat! A cute one thats really friendly and cuddly!”

“Ohhhh thats a great wish!!! Good choice!”

Seven closed his eyes for a moment, and to your surprise, he seemed to start glowing. He opened his eyes again and pointed to your right. Turning to look where he was pointing, you saw a giant bag of cat food and a bowl on the floor, and there was a kitten curled up on your couch!

“God Seven you’re amazing!!” you exclaimed running up to sit next to the kitten. 

“What will you name him?” Seven giggled.

You looked at the fluffy black kitten sleeping next to you. “Hmmm...Bean!” 

“Why Bean?”

You lifted his paws to show to Seven, “Because his paw pads look like little black beans!!! Look at them!!”

“Wow!! You’re right!!” He gave you a goofy smile.

-

Seven was to follow you around everywhere until he granted you each of your wishes, and nobody but you would be able to see him unless he chose to make himself visible, as he explained. Unfortunately for you, that means he sees your terrible luck in action. 

Hes there you stay up all night to finish a report. Hes there as your boss yells at you for said report, telling you its not good enough. Hes there as you walk back to your desk with your head down while your co-workers giggle to themselves, and hes still there as you trip over a wire and fall, your co-workers laughs amplifying around you.

You feel humiliated, but he just feels sorry. He sees a person who’s been weighed down by the world for far too long. A person with a pure heart who was given a bad deck in life. A person who, despite being so painstakingly alone and tired of living, still found it in them to love and care for people who have never done the same for them, and god he just feels so sorry. He thinks to himself that out of all the people he’s been summoned by throughout his long life, you’re the only one who truly deserved any wishes from him.

-

“Seven?”

“Yes?”

“If you were granted 3 wishes, what would you wish for?”

“Huh?” Seven stared at you as if you’d grown a second head, nobody had ever asked him something like that before. He chose to ignore the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

“If you could wish for anything, what would it be? I want to know!” You smiled at him.

Ah, the warmth was spreading to his cheeks now, he hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.

“I’d wish...to be free,” Seven spoke up after thinking for a moment.

“Do you not like being a genie?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” He chuckled, rubbing at the golden cuffs adorning his wrists.

-

“I’ve decided on my second wish!” you exclaimed a few days later.

“Ooooh what’ll it be!”

“I wish for...a bigger apartment!”

Looking around at the run-down small place you called home, Seven decided that, yeah, this was _definitely_ a good wish.

You watched once again as Seven began to glow, and somewhere in the back of your mind, you thought he looked beautiful like this, like an ethereal being. 

And suddenly, the two of you were in a much nicer apartment. Looking around in excitement, you took off to explore your new home. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, everything was already furnished, your clothes hung up in your closet and your fridge fully stocked, not to mention, the view outside was just  _ gorgeous _ . 

You ran back to the living room where Seven was standing and tackled him into a hug thanking him over and over. Seven only laughed and hugged you back.

-

Seven had only been with you for about two weeks now, but you felt as if your life had changed drastically in that time. He was so bright and funny and you found yourself hoping he could stay with you forever. 

You only had one wish left, and you knew that he’d have to go back to the lamp after you made it. The thought made your chest ache.

A conversation from a few days before played out in your head.

_ “I’d wish...to be free.” _

Oh.  _ Oh _ . You knew what your third wish would be.

-

“Seven?”

“Yes?” He smiled brightly at you.

“I know what my third wish will be!” His smile dropped at that.

“Oh...what’ll it be then?” He tried to smile again, but you could tell it was forced.

Giggling a bit as you walked closer to him, “I wish...”

You kept walking until you were toe to toe with him, “I wish for you to be free.”

Seven stared down at you in shock.

“...Are you serious?”

You nodded.

“But this is your last wish! You should use it for something amazing, you deserve so much more than just an apartment and a _cat_ , you cant waste your last wish on  _ me _ .” 

“Seven, you’re the best thing thats ever happened to me. These wishes would mean nothing if you weren’t here with me anymore. Become free. Live as a human here in this apartment with me.”

Tears formed in his eyes as he nodded at you, his body beginning to glow once more. The golden cuffs on his wrists broke off and not a second later, Seven pulled you into the tightest hug you’d ever received in your life.

“ _ Thank you _ . Thank you  so much,” He cried into your shoulder.

Wrapping your arms around him, you began rubbing circles into his back, “No, thank  _ you _ .”

“I think I love you,” He whispered.

_”I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i’d love to hear your thoughts :,)


End file.
